fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve Tearm
|kanji=イヴ・ティルム |rōmaji=Ivu Tirumu |alias=Holy Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=16 (debut) 23 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Cover |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Dark Green |hair=Blond |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus |previous affiliation= Magic Council |mark location=Left Arm |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Rune Knight |team=The Trimens |previous team=Allied Forces Rune Knights Team Blue Pegasus |partner=Hibiki Lates Ren Akatsuki Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Snow Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= Daniel Litwin |image gallery=yes }} Eve Tilm (イヴ・ティルム Ivu Tirumu), also known as Holy Night Eve, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Eve was initially portrayed as a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark eyes. Seven years later, Eve grew into a young man, gaining sharper facial features and narrower eyes, while at the same time changing his hairstyle, which has grown longer, wavier and slightly messier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Eve's initial attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Cover After the timeskip, Eve switched to a more casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over navy blue suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in white and blue diagonal stripes, and brown leather shoes. Personality Eve, like his teammates, is a womanizer, and tries to warm up to a woman by using his disposition, as a young man, to his advantage. Eve, also like his teammates, has great respect for Ichiya, and, as such, immediately apologized to Erza upon arriving at the misconceived notion that she and Ichiya were an item, as, by disrespecting her, he was disrespecting Ichiya. Eve is also very polite, and addresses those whom are superior to him with the proper honorifics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 7-10 History Eve was originally trained to be one of the Magic Council's Rune Knights, but, with the Council's dissolution, Eve had nowhere to go. With his possible future now in shambles, Eve joined Blue Pegasus and became a part of its team: The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Cover Synopsis Oración Seis arc Eve, along with Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Allied Forces as they enter Bob's Palace, though the three of them only direct their attention to, and try to attract, Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 Upon Ichiya's introducution, however, Eve, along with the rest of The Trimens, upon reaching the misconceived notion that Erza is Ichiya's lover, apologize, and wisk away their courting materials.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 10-11 Having taken notice of Gray, Eve, along with Ichiya and his teammates, asks him to leave, as they are only interested in women. Eve then watches, stunned, as Ichiya is punched by Erza, and comments on Ichiya's poor treatment as Lyon Vastia's throws the former back towards the group. With the mayhem in Bob's Palace escalating, Eve, alongside the other Trimens, prepares to engage in group fight, but is stopped by Jura. Eve, along with the other delegates, is then surprised that, upon her arrival, the delegate from Cait Shelter is a little girl: Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-20 Still reeling from the revelation that the Cait Shelter delegate is Wendy, Eve once again succumbs to surprise after Carla arrives. Whilst Hibiki points Wendy towards the lounge, Eve rebuts Ren's statement of Wendy's possible future beauty, saying that she is plenty beautiful enough right now. Eve then joins in with his teammates courtship of Wendy, much to Carla's chagrin. After briefing the others on what Nirvana is and whom the Oración Seis are, the group sets off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-15 Soon thereafter, Eve and the other members of the Allied Forces witness the Magic Bomber - Christina's destruction, courtesy of the Oración Seis. Eve is then shocked to witness the Dark Guild's arrival. The entire Allied Forces is then defeated, with The Trimens being easily swept aside by Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 4- 19 Upon Brain's abduction of Wendy and Happy, he aims a powerful spell at the Allied Forces, intent upon wiping them out. Luckily, however, Eve and the others are saved by Jura, who, in turn, had been saved by Ichiya. Eve and his teammates then proceed to praise Ichiya for his "resourcefulness". Startled at Carla's use of Aera, Eve listens as she explains that they cannot blindly enter the Dark Guild's territory, and then proceeds to blush as Erza removes Lucy's belt, causing the latter's skirt to fall down. As Erza demands that someone remove her poisoned arm, Eve and Ren cringe. As Lyon complies to Erza's wish, Eve yells for him to stop, saying that he's going too far, only for Jura to reply that it is what Erza wants. As Gray halts Lyon's blade, Erza collapses, and Eve points out that the poison is circulating quite rapidly. Eve and the alliance's fears, however, turn to naught, as Carla points out that Wendy can heal others, and that to save Erza, all they must do is save Wendy, whom she reveals to be the Sky Dragon Slayer. The alliance, with their hope lit anew, regroups, and splits up in search of Oración Seis' base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-20 Eve and Ren stick together, and as they near the Oración Seis' hideout, they encounter Dark Unicorn, one of the Dark Guilds controlled by the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 The two manage to defeat the Dark Guild, and are told where the Oración Seis' hideout is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 Delving further into the forest, Eve and Ren see the light signalling Nirvana's release, and see its effects on a nearby tree. Seeing this, Eve deduces that someone had found Nirvana, and he and Ren try to contact Hibiki, but Eve states that Nirvana is interfering with their connection. Eve and Ren then go their separate ways, with one going to investigate Nirvana, and the other to continue searching for Happy and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 Eve, on his traveling path, encounter Midnight, and is defeated by the Dark Mage, commenting that none of his spells were able to hit him. Before Eve can run away, however, Midnight turns to him again, and tortures him, causing Eve to scream out in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19 Eve assists in piloting the heavily damaged Christina, along with the other Trimens, sans Ichiya, Sherry, and Lyon, wherein he used his Snow Magic as ammunition to prevent Zero from destroying Cait Shelter by attacking one of Nirvana's legs. Eve remarks that even with the entirety of his Magic Power poured into the blast, he couldn't destroy the leg. Eve and the other members of the Allied Forces aboard the Christina then collapse, having exhausted the remainder of their Magic Power, resulting in the Magic Bomber once again descending from the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 After the Oración Seis are defeated and Nirvana is stopped, the Allied Forces regroups at the Cait Shelter Guild, where they learn that Roubaul is a ghost of the Nirvit Tribe, the ones who made Nirvana, and that the entire Guild is a fabrication that Roubaul devised to make Wendy happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 X791 arc Eve, along with the rest of The Trimens, visits Fairy Tail to inform them that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member, who is dressed in a rabbit costume, pass the preliminaries, Sky Labyrinth, in fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Eve represents Blue Pegasus for the first event of the Games: "Hidden".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the Domus Flau, Gray asks them what Mato actually is, and Eve states that they see him every year, but they do not know much about him. He then bows to the referee, saying that the costume must be hard to work in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 8-9 When the event begins, Eve, and several of the other competitors, deduce that the event works in a similar manner to hide-and-seek, as they must hide from others in the sea of clones, but attack the real versions of the competitors as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 Eve eventually goes on the offensive during the event, and uses his Snow Magic to make it snow across the city, concluding that real people shiver in the cold, and he will be able to see a real person's breath because of the lowered temperature. With this strategy, Eve easily scores three points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 10-11 However, he is soon attacked by Team Sabertooth's Rufus Lore, who easily wins the event with his Memory-Make Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 14-16 At the end of the game, Eve scores four points for his team, coming granting him fourth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 During the Third Day's battle portion, Eve and Rufus reunite once more, only this time, on the battle field. Eve attacks his opponent with White Fang, but Rufus states that he's memorized Eve's Magic. As Lahar talks to Yajima about Eve's past affiliation with the Rune Knights Rufus attacks with Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land, defeating Eve.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 3-5 Despite his heavy injuries, Eve later joins the other Trimens on a trip to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. When they arrive, the four quickly get into their host persona and approach Erza and Lucy, who are sunbathing nearby. Standing beside Lucy and covered from head to toe in bandages, Eve states that he will happily become Lucy's pet, should she ask. Unfortunately for the men, Erza and Lucy become annoyed by the attention, and Erza proceeds to yell at them, with Eve being scolded for even turning up with such injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 10 A little while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu deciding to get rid of the ice by using his own Magic. Eve and the Trimens are sent flying when Natsu employs more power than necessary, and ends up face down in the rubble of the building, naked and completely dazed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-19 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Eve enters with the rest of his team, currently placing fifth, overall, in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 Eve then hears the rules of the final event: the competitors of each them must defeat each other in order to score points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 He partners up with Hibiki and Ren to search for the competitors, finding and defeating Beth Vanderwood and Araña Webb in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 Once team Fairy Tail enters the fray, Gajeel Redfox eliminates both Eve and Ren with his Iron Dragon's Roar. Hibiki attempted to escape as per his allies' request, but was caught by Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 7 Reunited after their guild's elimination, The Trimens watch the remainder of the final event. Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva begin their intense, three-way battle, which is attentively followed by Eve.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 19 Upon hearing, with the rest of his team, that Fairy Tail has managed to overcome all their opponents and win the Grand Magic Games, Eve smiles, commenting that their victory is like a welcome home gift for those who were lost on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 3 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore summons all the Mages from the Guilds that competed in the Grand Magic Games, and tells them that Dragons are going to invade Fiore. The King then requests their assistance against the Dragons who survive the Eclipse Cannon, to which Eve, and the rest of the Mages, all raucously declare that they will help. Blue Pegasus prepares to give it their all, with Eve pondering the potential clash between Dragons and Pegasi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-18 Minutes after seven Dragons enter Fiore, Eve and his Guildmates are confronted by a hefty looking Dragon; shocked to see a real Dragon up close.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 16 After Natsu mentions that the seven Dragon Slayers will defeat the seven Dragons that passed the gate, Eve realizes that his guild has no Dragon Slayers. Soon, a weird smell reaches his nose, which turns out to be Ichiya's attempt to defeat a Dragon using his armpit perfume. Although the latter fails, Cobra shows up just in time to say that he will take on that Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 8-11 Eve is among the many Mages that, following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate and the defeat of the Future Rogue Cheney, attend a banquet hosted by the King. As the banquet starts, Eve and the rest of The Trimens happily greet Bacchus alongside Ichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Eve and his teammates then join the dispute over which guild Yukino Aguria is to join, where he states, with Hibiki, that someone as beautiful as her should join Blue Pegasus. Then following a quick brawl (which is halted by Arcadios), Eve is shocked to witness Natsu coming out to greet them in Toma E. Fiore's stead, having stolen the man's clothes and crown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-20 Tartarus arc After the Grand Magic Games tournament events and the Dragon invasion, Eve, alongside The Trimens and Jenny, travel on Christina; bewildered by Face's capability of taking a blast from Christina and remain intact. When suddenly, they hear a voice telling them to move aside, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney making an entrance and easily destroying Face, leaving them open-mouthed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 15-18 Magic and Abilities Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Eve to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn Eve's surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. However, users of Ice-Make Magic, or generally individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 11 Such Magic can be employed in conjunction with heavy Magical ammunition, such as the one found on Blue Pegasus' airship Christina, to perform more powerful, large-scale attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-11 *'White Blizzard': Through the use of his Snow Magic, Eve can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 *'Blizzard': Eve has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. *'White Out' (ホワイト アウト Howaito Auto): Eve extends his arm frontwards, summoning forth his Magic Seal and enveloping the immediate area around him in a large snowstorm which, according to his own words, steals away his foes' visibility and at the same time freezes them. This technique's execution covers everything within the place where it is cast with snow, including the enemies struck by it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 *'White Fury' (ホワイト フュり Howaito Fyuri): Eve extends his right arm forward, with his hand open, and then places his left hand on his right forearm. This prompts a medium-sized snowstorm to be generated from his right palm and fired towards the target. The snowstorm, starting out as rather small near Eve's hand, grows larger as it moves away from Eve and nears the opponent. This spell can be rapidly used in subsequent reprise, even while Eve is moving.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 *'White Fang' (ホワイトファング Howaito Fangu): Eve swings both hands into a clawing-like position, conjuring an offensive spell made out of snow that attacks the aimed target. This was used by Eve during the battle with Rufus, but the attack was easily dodged.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 3-4 *'Snow Clone': Eve creates a clone made of snow, in an exact likeness of himself, to intercept an incoming attack, distracting the opponent, and thereby allowing him to launch a counterattack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 168 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Eve appears as a support character for Hibiki in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Eve and his fellow Trimen head to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular water park. Upon arriving, the four quickly find Erza and Lucy sunbathing, and begin to crowd them, complimenting the two on their good looks; however, this only angers Erza, and causes her to scold Eve for being out of bed when he is still injured from his battle earlier that day. With Erza and Lucy having walked off, Eve, Ren and Hibiki turns their eyes to Laki and Kinana instead, once again complimenting the two on their swimsuits; this ends with the girls running off when Eve decides to make some snow fall to contrast their beauty. Later, when Gray and Lyon freeze the pool and Natsu attempts to thaw it with his Dragon Slayer Magic, Eve and the other park patrons are blasted away in a huge explosion, Eve landing stark naked alongside his guildmates.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Battles & Events Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Eve's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Members of the Rune Knights Category:Needs Help